


Best Valentine's Date Ever

by Slytherin_Fox



Series: Vampire BatFam [17]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Minor mentions of homophopia, Rating will probably change, They're such nerds, Valentine's Day Fluff, Valentine's day date extraveganza, Wally got his special bagels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 08:32:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9713480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin_Fox/pseuds/Slytherin_Fox
Summary: They decided they both wanted to plan something for Valentine's Day, so Dick got until lunch and Wally until dinner. What they do after that, they'll just have to decide together.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Puckabrinaluver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puckabrinaluver/gifts).



> Wooo! Guess who started this last v-day and is just finishing it a year later?!?!?!? Me! That's who. 
> 
> My Valentine's present for my lovely valentine, Jace <3 Love you boo!
> 
> Anyways, Dick is 15 and Wally is 17. Enjoy:)

     Today was going to be a good day. Dick grabbed his phone off his bedside table and smiled as he saw the date;  _ February 14th, 2012. _ He had the perfect day planned out for him and Wally, they both wanted to do something special for the other so they compromised, Dick got to plan the day out until after lunch and Wally got to plan for dinner, then they would hopefully have some extra time to themselves at the manor considering Bruce was taking Selina out and wouldn’t be home until late and Alfred, well Alfred knew how to stay out of the way on the 14th of February.

     It had taken some time to convince Bruce to let him skip school for the day, seeing as Valentine’s day had fallen on a Tuesday this year, but eventually Dick had managed. From what Wally had told him, Barry had been much easier to convince.

     The brunet jumped out of bed and headed straight to the bathroom to shower, it was already 9:45 and he was supposed to pick up Wally at 9:30 his time. Dick thanked the universe for time differences as it allowed him to sleep in an extra hour on the rare occasions that Wally was back in Central City, he had been out patrolling pretty late the night before and was grateful for the extra sleep.

     Dick went over his plans in his head as the warm water sprayed against his skin. First he was gonna Zeta over to Star City and pick up a couple dozen bagels from the bakery that Wally loved. Sometimes he used the ruse of visiting Roy just to make the trip, not that he needed one when he could make it to California in minutes. Then he was gonna meet Wally at his Uncle’s place where he had spent the night and they were going to walk to their favorite park bench and enjoy their breakfast. Then they would see a movie and sit in the back and crack jokes during the whole thing. Next they would take a trip back to the Manor where Dick would prepare all of Wally’s favorite foods, homemade hawaiian pizza that Alfred had taught him to make from scratch, loaded mashed potatoes, homemade burgers, mac n’ cheese, and bread rolls for starters, then homemade ice cream with white chocolate covered fruits. It was a lot, but he had a majority of the meals mostly prepared already, just waiting to be put together, he had been up even later after his patrol making sure it would all be perfect. And Alfred had spent almost a month teaching Dick how to make the admittedly simple foods without burning the mansion down. Then after lunch, it was Wally’s turn.

     For once Dick actually had no idea what his best friend and mate had planned for him. Normally he coax the answer out of him eventually, but to no avail had he succeeded this time.

     The brunet hopped out of the shower and quickly went through the motions of getting dressed and brushing his teeth before grabbing his wallet and glasses, giving himself a final once over in the mirror, ruffling his dark hair slightly.

     He had grown, he was almost as tall as Wally now, not quite, he was still off by a few inches, but 5’7 wasn’t too bad, and he had a feeling he’d definitely keep growing. His body was still kind of lanky, but it was filling out. And even then, it wasn’t like he looked bad, it was hard when you had as many defined muscles as he did. His constant training made him lean and toned, pretty damn hot if he did say so himself.

     He thought of how much Wally had grown in the past few years since they’d started the team as he made his way down to the cave to begin his plans.

     Wally, like himself, had gotten taller, a looming 5’10 and his shoulders had broadened a bit, but he still had that slim physique that was the sure mark of a runner. His legs toned and long, his abs defined and very appealing. His hair was much the same, if only a little longer, allowing a few small strands to fall in his face every so often, brushing just above the green eyes that had seemed to grow brighter, despite the depth that told anyone that looked hard enough that the seventeen year old had seen some shit. Dick knew his own showed the same. His freckles hadn’t faded a bit since the day they had first met so many years before. In fact, they still seemed to multiply, every summer spent basking in the sun on the beach with their friends made sure of that. Sometimes the younger teen would spend the rare occasions that he woke up earlier than the speedster when they shared a bed just counting the small spots, connecting them like constellations.

     The brunet smiled in wonder as he stepped out of the old phone booth that hid the identity of the zeta tube he’d just appeared in, questioning how he had managed to end up with someone as beautiful as Wally West.

     Dick eventually made it to the bakery where they had just opened for the morning and the man behind the counter had gawked at him as he’d ordered one of every kind of bagel with one tub of every flavor of cream cheese, his eyes had grown even wider after he’d told the young teen the total and he’d handed over a few large bills without blinking an eye. Sometimes it payed to be the adopted son of Bruce Wayne.

     After returning to the zeta and putting in the code for Central City, the acrobat stepped out into the brisk February air of the Missouri city. Quick steps were made to Barry’s home where he let himself in with the spare key Barry and Iris had given him years ago, “ _ You’re already family, and you’re welcome here any time. _ ”

     As soon as he set foot inside Dick was immediately greeted with a flying hug from his boyfriend and multiple large wet kisses on the cheek.

     Dick laughed as the kisses finally ceased with a large raspberry on the side of his face.

     “Alright alright ya big doofus, I brought breakfast.” He held up the large bag of bagels and Wally swooned.

     “Are those from Star Bakery?” The ginger asked as he opened and sniffed the contents of the bag. The brunet nodded.

     “After all these years you still know the most effective way to my heart.” Wally looked up and their eyes met, a soft smile present on both of their faces.

     The taller teen leaned in and kissed his mate softly. Dick returned the gesture, smiling into his boyfriend’s lips before pulling back,

     “Happy Valentine’s Day Wally.”

     “Happy Valentine’s Day Dick.”

 

     The two strolled leisurely through the city on their way to the park, their hands clasped tightly together, Wally gripping his bag of bagels tightly until they reached their favorite spot in the park. 

     Sitting down on the bench, the brunet took in the atmosphere. There were large trees that though sparse with leaves in the cold Missouri weather, we beautifully dusted in a light layer of snow from the night before, Dick could see their breaths in the brisk cold and he knew that if Wally’s superheated cheeks and nose were rosy to the point of his freckles becoming near invisible, his own had to be bright red. There were a few people walking around them, not close as it was a bit chilly for a morning walk, a few joggers, and a few couples enjoying the park.

     “We have one blueberry bagel with strawberry cream cheese for the lovely man,” Wally said, breaking Dick from his trance with a bagel in his face. The brunet laughed and accepted his breakfast, 

     “And 23 of every other kind of bagel for the hungry speedster.” Dick replied with a laugh. Wally had chosen to start out with an everything bagel with garden vegetable spread, he held it out and the younger teen knocked it with his own bagel in an imitation of clinking drinks.

     “You know it.” 

 

     By the time Dick had finished his bagel and one more, this one cinnamon with sweet cream cheese, Wally had devoured the rest of the bag.

     “Man you really know how to treat a man right babe. What’s next on our agenda?” The older teen laughed as his boyfriend grabbed him by the hand and dragged him along.

     “Only our favorite pass time,” the acrobat looked back and saw ginger eyebrows waggling up and down on his mate’s freckled face and he rolled his eyes, “-that we can do in public you horndog.” Dick led the redhead through the city that he had become familiar with over the years towards the movie theater.

     “Oh! You mean make puns and other wise cracking jokes about a movie while we’re watching it! That makes more sense! Well then let’s go!” If he hadn’t known the speedster as well has he did, Dick might have been surprised when he was suddenly tossed on the taller teen’s back with practiced ease and zipped off to the theater. But he did know his mate very well and he simply smiled and wrapped his legs tightly around Wally’s waist, pressing his face into the speedsters neck, laughing at the indescribable feeling of traveling so fast.

     They arrived at the movie theater in seconds, not the closest one, but a nicer one a bit more in the city that featured the large comfy chairs. Wally stopped in the alley behind the building and the two checked to make sure that the coast was clear before they made their way to the ticket counter.

     “Well what’ll it be Walls? Chronicle, Phantom Menace in 3D, Underworld: Awakening, Journey 2, or The Woman in Black?” The taller teen pondered the choices before grinning, the two looked at each other in agreement,

     “Underworld” they said in unision with a nod.

     Given the subject area of that particular movie, it was particularly entertaining to watch and make fun of.

     Dick purchased the tickets and the two made their way inside to the concession stand, otherwise known as Wally’s favorite place in the theater.

     “I’ll have two large popcorns; extra butter, three orders of nachos, two boxes of m&m’s, two boxes of swedish fish and a large orange soda please.” The young man at the counter looked at the redhead like he was crazy. 

     “Excuse me?” he questioned. Wally looked taken aback for a moment before he made a surprised sound,

     “Oh yeah, and a salted pretzel with cheese and a medium coke for my boyfriend.” The ginger added with a smile.

     The teen at the counter’s shocked expression turned to sneer.

     “And can you or your  _ boyfriend _ pay for that sir?” Wally’s warm expression disappeared but his smile never wavered.

     “Yes we can, could you please just ring it up.” Dick could tell what would happen next and laughed in his mind, he felt a small surge of warmth in his soul as Wally laughed with him.

     “That will be $104.56.” Dick smiled and reached for his wallet, pulling out a hundred and a five, making sure that the man could see the large quantities of hundreds and twenties in it. It was almost comical how wide his eyes went. 

     “And can I get a box for all of that.” The brunet added on with a smile. The cashier spluttered and handed over their food.

     The pair made it to their seats in the back row of the theater without further delay and sat down with their snacks to enjoy, or rather, make fun of the movie and it’s ridiculous adaptation of vampires.

     The two ate their snacks and talked via their mind link during the show, practicing on making it stronger. They had just recently gotten to the point that they could talk through the bond, starting with single words, moving to full sentences.

     Now it was almost easy to send their wisecracks and plot predictions into the other’s mind.

_      Those werewolves are the ugliest things I’ve ever seen _ , Wally joked.

_      Worse than Bruce in the morning before coffee?  _ A wave of seriousness washed over the bond, and the redhead turned to look at his mate, eyes set.

_      Even worse, didn’t think it was possible but I stand corrected. _

 

     When the movie ended the two walked back to the nearest zetatube, deciding i’d be easier than having Wally run them back to Gotham.

_           Recognized: Kid Flash - B03 _

_           Recognized: Robin - B01 _

    The teens arrived back at the manor and made their way upstairs, noting the otherwise empty house. Upon arriving in the large kitchen Dick immediately got to work preparing the food for lunch. Wally’s mouth watered as he caught a glimpse of the many foods his mate had planned.

     “Damn babe, I think you’re the only person who truly understands my love of food.” Dick laughed as he put the pizza and rolls in the oven and got to work on the burgers.

     “I’m pretty sure Barry might understand too, and maybe Jay as well but…”

      “Yeah but you’re the one who provides for me,” Wally crossed the kitchen and cupped his mate’s face, bringing him in close as he leaned down to place a firm kiss on his lips, “and it’s so so hot.” the younger hero laughed and returned the kiss,

     “Yeah you can thank Bruce for that,” he said as he turned back to his burgers, flipping them and moving to start on the macaroni.

     “Aaaaand you’ve ruined the mood by bringing up the batdad.” Dick just laughed.

     The two chatted idly while the brunet finished the food, and when it was finally done they carried it over to the island, it was never fun to sit at the large dining table with only two people.

     Wally practically moaned, no actually not practically, Wally literally moaned as he ate,

     “Damn dude! You can cook this well and you still have cereal every day? Is something wrong with your taste buds?” Dick shook his head, and got up to retrieve the ice cream and chocolate covered fruit.

     “Yeah well don’t get used to it, Alfred had a lot to do with it anyways,” 

     “Dude! You even got white chocolate instead of milk chocolate? You really are the best boyfriend in the world!” Dick smiled and picked up a piece of pineapple, holding it up to Wally’s lips and feeding it to him. 

     “And don’t you forget it.” The redhead returned the gesture with a spoonful of cherry ice cream, pushing it past Dick’s lips, the brunet swirling his tongue around the spoon.

     “Well you’ve had your turn babe. Now let’s see if I can top it. ‘Cause as of right now, it is officially the Wallman’s turn to wow you with his insane V-day skills.”

     "I'll try to stay whelmed."

 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! please leave a comment! They make me so happy:) There will be a second chapter with Wally's date!  
> I was planning on just having a oneshot, but then it's like 4am and I have class in a few hours until 7pm....so I figured I should probably sleep...so yeah...


End file.
